ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Lukisiak/Brudnopis
STOP!' Tutaj znajduje się brudnopis Lukiego, a to znaczy, że wszystko znajdujące się poniżej tej linii należy do niego i może to edytować tylko on! Oznacz to również, że poniżej tej linii nic nie musi być estetyczne, logiczne, ani zrozumiałe dla ciebie, gdyż to zapiski i przypominki Łukasza... Może tutaj być bałagan, bajzel, chaos, burdel i rozpierdziel, a ty i tak nic z tym nie możesz zrobić. Życzę miłego dnia i przyjemnego krwawienia dla twoich oczu od nadmiernych błędów ortograficznych, braku estetyki, wulgaryzmów i ciulostw jakie autor mógł tutaj zamieścić. ^^ ---- Ben 10: Omniverse Continuation Cabin Behinde Los Soledad Idea Chatka za Los Soledad, stworzona przez ostatnią frakcję Wiecznych Rycerzy, posiadała komorę będącą alternatorem DNA. Przy jej pomocy odrodzono Driscolla i paru innych Wiecznych Rycerzy, zmieniono rycerzom DNA, po czym je przywrócono i także później zmieniono Minu 10 drugiego pokolenia w ludzi. W przyszłości była rozbudowana do Bomby DNA, która zamieniłaby cały układ słoneczny, w Układ Anurski II. Ale została zniszczona przez Bena. Występy *Blukic i Driba wędrują do Los Soledad- zbudowanie alternatora, ożywienie dzięki niemu 3 Wiecznych Rycerzy, zmiana ostatniej frakcji w kosmitów *Na razie i dzięki za wszystkich obcych- odmiana frakcji z kosmitów *Wredziakowy cyrk- Kameo... brak ważniejszej roli, jednak przykuwa zainteresowanie Zomboza *Pora na nowych kumpli- zostaje odnowiona przez Luke'a i Jacka i drugie pokolenie Minus Dziesięć zostaje zmienione w ludzi, po czym kabina zostaje ulepszona przez ochroniarzy Tennysona i dziewięcioro z nich zostaje przeniesionych do bazy Hydaulików, a Psyphonowi udaje się przedostać z kabiny, do kanału wentylacyjnego dzięki czemu udaje mu się uniknąć przeniesienia na stację Hydraulików. Po czym jako człowiek zaczyna współpracę z Ottem. *Samotny cyrk- De' Szrma i Zombozo, używają go jako bazy dla bomby DNA, która ukształtowała by z Układu Słonecznego cały Układ Anurski. W tym odcinku zostaje znisczona. Minus 10 Trzeciego Pokolenia Pojawia się w odcinku śmierci Bena. Członkowie *Vilgax *Malware *Doktor Psychobos *Khyber *Aggregor *Ragnarok *Doktor Animo *De' Szrama *Doktor Viktor *Doktor Servantis Designy Postaci "Omniversed" *Wielki Krąg Universum *Universum Beard (ojciec Starbearda) *Universum Celestia (matka Starbreada) *Universum Guardian *Universum Goo (Niebiański Polimorf) *Universum Plug (Niebiański Conductoid) *Universum Ball (Niebiański Arburian) *Universum Clock (Niebiański Chronosapien) *Universum Data Base (Niebiański Galvaniczny Mechamorf) *Universum Crystal (Niebiański Petrosapien) *Universum Giant (Niebiański To'Kustar) *Universum Flame (Niebiański Pyronit) *Universum Atom (Niebiański Atomoid) *Universum Dinosaur (Niebiański Vaxazaur) Odcinki *Odc. 31- Podczas drogi do wielkiego namiotu Zomboza i Wrednych Klaunów Ben mówi Zakowi, że już jako młodziak pokonał Cyrkowe Dziwadła (jako Dzikopysk) oraz Zomboza (jako Fantom). Ben zostaje również uwięziony w pustej sali przez Zomboza i Mamę Wredziak, gdzie w samotni stara się zmieniając w różnych obcych przedostać na zewnątrz. Po tym jak Kevin ze złości zmienia się w Franken-mutacje i pokonuje Zomboza i Wredziaków i łotry zostają aresztowani, a bohaterowie wracają do domu, przybliżony zostaje Cyrk Zomboza, gdzie w przyszłości Ben walczy z Zombozem, i zmieniając sie w Gaziom Fantora otwiera otwór na brzuchu, z którego wychodzą maski i gaz strachu. Zombozo próbuje uciekać, a Ben 10K śmieje się. Lista potrzebnych fuzji (nieostateczna) *Atomic-X *Fourmungousaur *Big Chuck *Crashshocker *UpRigg *Humungoopsaur *Big Atom *Goopback *Ghostback *Atomclock *Heat Hazard *Fastrath *Way Rath *Spidermonkeysaur *Ghostverk *Walka X *Clock X *Astrohooper *Echo Clock *Diamond Blocks *Diamond-LR8 *Ampfreak *Lodebloxx *Bigbloxx *Shockguana *Diamondfreak *Lodeblast *Chillsaur *Cannon-Dito *Snare-Wolfer Jen 10: Alien Heroine Odpowiednictwo postaci *"Odpowiednictwo protagonistów:" Jen=Ben, Owen=Gwen, Emilly=Kevin, Jason=Kai, Rook Blayka=Rook Blonko, Marry=Max, Irmuth=Azmuth *"Odpowiednictwo 2:" Vilga=Vilgax, Dr. Olivia "Ivia" Oak=Dr. Animo, Beydow=Albedo, Von Strachulina=De Szrama, Khybie=Khyber, Psychadel=Psychobos, Maldate=Malware, Red Joe=Rojo, Clownie=Zombozo *Gauntlet to zuy łotr z mecha-robo-cybernetyczną rękawicą (M-R-C Gauntlet; czyt. Mehsji) *Ner Gill to zuy bandyta, młodszy brat Gaunt le, który kontroluje energię i jest w połowie Conducoidem. *Ninj-A to gotka, ninja i psychopatka, w pierwszym sezonie jest jedną z bliższych kumpel Jen i ma na imię Samantha. *Knightmare to coś na bazie Rojo tylko straszne i granatowe, a Perfectra to idealna hipokrytka i kumpela matki Jen. *Beydow to Albedo, dziewczyna, człowiek, ma UnTrix. *Irmuth w drugim sezonie po ataku Perfectry rekalibruje Tritrix Jen. Jen Tennyson *Kocha galaretke i nienawidzi nauczycielki, która nazywa ją Panną Jane. *Jej energia Tritrixa jest ruszowa. *15-lat. Jennifer 20 *Dorosła wersja Jen (z przyszłości), gdzie wraz z mężem Jasonem i córeczką Irene walczą ze złem. *Jej energia Tritrixa jest ruszowa. (a jej córki Irene- turkusowa) *35 lat. Beydow *Po odcinku Jedna kopia i jeden chwast stała się chłopakiem, a Ivia mutantem. *Jej energia Tritrixa jest turkusowa. *15-lat. Owen Tennyson *Odpowiednik Gwen Tennyson. *Głównie żółty kolor i motyw psa zamiast kota. *Widział się z Jen ostatni raz 5 lat temu, gdy mieli 10 lat na wakacjach, gdzie wyglądał jak nerd. *Jen początkowo myślała, że Owen będzie wyglądać jak wysoki nerg, jednak wygląda bardziej elegancko. Emilly Evans *Odpowiednik Levina. *Uwielbia biały kolor. *Jest blondynką. *Uwielbia białe odcienie białego koloru. *Jest Osmosianką, która pochłania materiał (uwielbia srebrny i biały metal) *Kocha biel. *Ma na imię Emilly Lilly Evany i jest często nazywana Liv. *Jest spokojna i lubi biały kolor. Blayka Rook *Odpowiedniczka Rooka Blonko. *Nie trzyma się zasad, lubi się pośmiać i jest dobrą kumpela Kaytie. *Nosi Delta sprzęt (pomarańczowy). *Uwielbia wyzwania i ryzyko. *Nie lubi gdy się na nią mówi Rook, więc wszyscy nazywają ją Blayką. Jason Stewart *Odpowiednik Kai Green. *Jest przystojnym facetem o ciemnej karnacji, lubi psy zwłaszcza haskie i pochodzi z Australii. Arjyt *Odpowiednik Argita. *Wymawia się "[https://translate.google.pl/?hl=pl&tab=iT#fr/pl/Arjyt Ahr-zjit]". *Sztywna, legalna, burmistrz AwayTown, granatowe kolory, garnitur, okulary, pałeczka w ręku, despotyzm. *Lubi się powydurniać z Jen. Babcia Marry *Odpowiednik Maxa. *Przypomina Ciotkę Verę. *Uwielbia gotować pyszne dania. Alex Jackson *14-letni geniusz komputerowy. *Krótkie blond-włosy, okulary, piegi. *Buźka Jimmy'ego Jonesa. *Nosi szaro-niebieską kurtkę oraz ciemno-szare dżinsy. Pod kurtką szarą bluze, a pod nią czarną koszulkę z niebieskimi detalami. Oraz jakieś granatowe trampki (halówki). Kórtka ma wysoki kołnierz w który Alex chowa swoją twarz oraz kaptur. Jego kurtka ma parę gadgetów tj. komunikator w kołnierzu, słuchawki w kapturze, kamerka w kieszonce na piersi, miotacz laserowy w prawym rękawie i tarcza energetyczna w lewym oraz plecak odrzutowy w swoim plecaku. =Katty Butte *Uwielbia jeść Oreo... *Masło... (niczym Gosku) *Ponczki... *Naleśniki... *I SERNIK. Vilga *Przypomina z lekka Myaxx z osu. *Nienawidzi Jen. *Pije herbatkę z Katty. Dr. Ivia *Odpowiednik Dr. Animo. *Pełne imię Lucianna Patricia Ivia. *Eksperymenty na florze, zielony kolorek, limonkowy odcień skóry i rużowe włosy oraz zero zmarszczek. *Ma sługę "Roślinnego Szkieleta". *Jeden z jej mutantów to "Różany Chwaściak", którego model będzie opierać się na obcym Redy- "Rose Buddy". *Pod koniec odcinka sojuszu z Beydow zmienia się w Flora-mutantkę. Samantha Hatchet/Ninj-A *Najbliższa przyjaciółka Jen. *Po poznaniu Rave'a jej wróg. *Rave to jej ojciec, a zaginiony mąż Isabell. *Córka Isabella Isabella Hatchet/Perfectra *Najlepsza przyjaciół Carly Tennyson. *Żona Rave'a. Który zaginął podczas misji badawczej. *Została Perfectrą potym jak Rave zmienił Samanthę w NinjA'ę. Cyber Queen i jej roboty *Informatyczka badająca szczątki Maldate. *Stała się, złą Cyber Queen i stworzyła armię robotów. Kosmitki *W 1 Sezonie pojawią się odpowiedniczki obcych z kanonu. *W 2 Sezonie zadebiutują z fanonu. *Śnieżynka to humanoidalna, mała dziewczyna miejąca moce Cryo- i Śniegokinezy ^>^ I ma Lodowego Tibersa (tj. połączenie Nunu i Annie) Odcinki *Odc. 1- 15-letnia Jena zaczyna Szkołę. Nic ciekawego się nie dzieje, jednak, gdy prosi spadającą gwiazdę, by jej życie nabrało barw do ogródka spada jej kapsuła w której znajduje karteczkę z napisem "Sprwadź kapsułę, która leży przed domem", w tedy sprawdza tą przed domem i znajduje branzoletę, która zmienia ją w różnych obcych. *Odc. 2- Jen decyduje ratować świat jako bohaterka, tymczasem sygnał nadawany przez jej Tritrix zostaje złapany przez Vilgę. (Ale odcinek będzie skupiać się na walce z rabusiami, szkolnymi łobuzami i etc. A Vilga zaciekawi się sygnałem później i odwiedzi Jen za tydzień) Użyje Czteroręką do walki z bandytami, Szybką do pokonania szkolnych łobuzów oraz Duszyczkę do wystraszenia Samanthy. *Odc. 3- Coś w stylu Prahistorii (z OSa). Wprowadzone zostają Blayka i Emilly (które pracowac będą w warsztacie "Blems'" i Owen, który wraca do Bellwood oraz Iviia. *Odc. 4- Wielka Vilga (nie Viagra) nadchodzi *Odc. 6- Von Strachulina przybywa na Ziemię i chce zgwa... zabrać Tritrix Jen. *Odc. 8- Wprowadzenie Red Joe'ego- odpowiednika Rojo .-. *Odc. 10- Wprowadzenie Khybie *Odc. 11- Wprowadzenie Maldate *Odc. 12- Wprowadzenie Jasona i Ash Burnera *Odc. 13/14- W Bellwood pojawia się Beydow, (zua sóka), która podszywa się pod Jen i próbuje zepsuć jej życie. *Odc. 15- Przyszłość, wprowadzenie Jennifer 20. W odcinku pojawia się wątek z trzema innymi przestępczyniami, w tym teraźniejszą Dyskówkę Jen pozna w drugim sezonie i podczas ich pierwszego spotkania wystraszy ją szeroką znajomością na temat jej danych osobowych. Miss Zero i Batochłościak nie pojawią się więcej. Batochłościak to kobieta-nastolatka, a w laboratorium Jennifer 20 pojawia się Gum-Parasite, który pojawi się w odcinku Nerduski kontratakują. .-. *Odc. 16- Wprowadzenie Dr. Psychadel *Odc. 17- Wprowadzenie Heartstone'a- wielkiej bestii/golema stworzonego ze skał i lawy. *Odc. 18- Odwiedziny Irene 13. *Odc. 19- Clownie zaczyna chorą grę. *Odc. 20- Wprowadzenie Gauntleta *Odc. 21- Wprowadzenie Ninj-A (wprowadzenie cienia Pana Kruczego) *Odc. 22- Wprowdzenie Ener Gilla *Odc. 23- Beydow próbuej popsuć 63cie urodziny babci Marry; ostatecznie staje się chłopakiem. *Odc. 24- Zła alternatywna wersja Jen- Eonna przybywa by zniszczyć Jen. (Wprowadzenie Profesorki Vortex) *Odc. 25 i 26- Beydow, zemsta, sojusz z Vilgą staje się potem chłopakiem. *Odc. 27- Wprowadzenie pełnej osoby Pana Kruczego *Odc. 28- Wprowadzenie Perfectry, matki Ninja-A *Odc. 29- Katty przejmuje przez pomyłkę zrekalibrowany Omnitrix Jen, który rzucił się na nią, gdy ta miała dostarczyć go przyjaciółce po naprawie przez Irmuth. *Odc. 30- Po tym jak Jen rozbiła serce golema Heathstone'a to spowodowało, że kawałki serca złączyły się z żywiołami tworząc: Waterhearta, Airhearta, Elecetrichearta, Planthearta, Toxichearta, Metalhearta, Icehearta, Earthhearta, Crystalhearta i Firehearta. *Odc. 31- Bliźniaczki Southeast wracają, tym razem z przyjaciołką- Ivią. *Odc. 32- Wprowadzenie Knightmare. *Odc. 33- Knightmare, Perfectra i Pan Kruczy łączą siły, a w Bellwood Jen i jej koledzy postanawiają wybradź się w piątek trzynastego do lasu. DUM DUM DUM! *Odc. 34- Beydow łączy siły z Dr. Ivią *Odc. 35- Vilga wraca, a Jen staje się Medużą. *Odc. 36- Gang Knightmare, Perfectry i Pana Kruczego toczy wojnę z gangiem Gauntleta, Ninj-y i Ener Gilla. (Jen-Lite) *Odc. 37- Jen robi pijamaparty z Katty, Emilly i Blayką, ale na na party chcą wbić się też Beydow i Ninj-A. (Owen i Alex Lite) *Odc. 38- Na Ziemię przybywa Rook Jen, młodsza siorka Blayki, która jest psycho-fanką Jen. *Odc. 39/40- Beydow staje się z powrotem dziewczyną i ściąga złą Albedę z wymiaru Irene 13. *Odc. 41- Jen zaczyna spokojne życie, i tu dup! Zła królowa robotów i jej armia pudelków.... tzn. robotów!!!! BAH BUH EKSPLOZJE POŚCIGI AKCJA I TE RÓŻNE TAMTE!!!! BUM *Odc. 42- Jen leci w na misje w kosmosie, gdzie na Hathorze zasiadł wielki pasożyt, a raczej pasożytka *Odc. 43- Ash Burner powraca *Odc. 44- Jenpire powraca *Odc. 45- Simia debiutuje *Odc. 46- Profesorka Vortex, Eonna i Maltruanda toczą walkę w czasie *Odc. 47- Simia i Red Joe łączą siły a Katty piecze sernik *Odc. 48- Fistra debiutuje (odpowiedniczka Fistricka) *Odc. 49- Charlie Zenith porywa wszystkich spotkanych przez Jen chłopaków i organizuje im wyścig, takie tam pierdolety. *Odc. 50/51- *Odc. 52- Katty burzy czwartą ścianę i ukazuje Jen jak mogła właściwie pokonać wrogów w jej przygodach z dwucześciowych odcinków. Rocznicowy dwuczęściowy film specjalny nawiązujący do OVC, J10 i B23 Tytuły Dwuczęściowy film rocznicowy: #'Ben 10: Dzień Tennysona' (ang. '''''Ben 10: The Day of Tennyson)- 45 min. #'Ben 10: Alternatywna Wojna' (ang. Ben 10: The Alternate War)- 45 min. Dodatkowy odcinek do UA w stylu OV: #'Ben 10: Czas Ostateczny' (ang. Ben 10: The Ultimate Time)- 45 min. Zarys *Prolog dla filmu zawarty został w odcinku Zło w Zenicie, gdzie zostało wspomniane przez Kolekcjonera, że nie będzie to część zdarzeń z tego Multiwersum, czyli to film niezależny od 3 pozostałych serii. *Pierwsza część wyjdzie tydzień przed Dziesięcioleciem, a druga tydzień po tym samym odcinku. Galeria logo Ben10TXA Logo.png Ben10TUT Logo.png Ben10TDOT Logo.png Ben10TAW Logo.png Ben 10 Anniversary Month.png Lista wymiarów które zostają ukazane w Dniu Tennysona *Wymiar 1 (Reczywistość Głównego Bena. 2015 Rok.) *Wymiar 23 (Wymiar Bena 23) *Wymiar 12 (Wymiar Bena 12 i Komputronów oraz post-apokaliptycznej Ziemi) *Wymiar 18 (Wymiar Bena Steampunka i jego Steampunkowej Ziemi) *Wymiar 25 (Wymiar Bena Kwantowca i złej, ztechnologizowanej Ziemi) *Wymiar 42 (Wymiar Ultrimatrixterki i Omnimatrixterki oraz ich cybernetycznej rzeczywistości) *Wymiar 47 (Wymiar Benzarra) *Wymiar 49 (Wymiar Wściekłego Bena, przedtym jak Ben go "naprawił") *Wymiar 63 (Wymiar Jen 10) *Wymiar 84 (Przyszłość, wymiar Bena 10M i jego wersji futurystycznego Bellwood) Wymiar który służy za pole wojny w drugiej części filmu *Wymiar 89 (pole bitwy, w rzeczywistości, która została zniszczona przez Maltruanta... Maltruant też się zniszczył) *Wymiar 90 (wymiar, śmietnisko, odludzie, Wielka Nicość... miejsce gdzie trafiają przegrani z wielkiego pola bitwy) Lista wymiarów z których Benowi odpowiednicy biorą udział w Wojnie Alternatywej *1. *9. *11. *12. *18. *19. *20. *21. *22. *23. *24. *25. *26. *27. *42. (Wymiar Trixterek) *44. *45. *46. *47. *48. *49. *50. *51. *62. *63. *64. *65. *66. *68. *70. *71. *72. *73. *74. *75. *77. *79. *83. *84. *85. *86. *88. *89. *99. Wymiary wspomniane *13. Wymiar pechowego Bena. *43. Wymiar Rexa Salazara. *52-61. Inne wymiary żeńskich wersji Bena. Zarówno dobrych jak i złych. *67. Wymiar gdzie De Szrama przejął Omnitrix. *69. Wymiar gdzie Malware przejął Omnitrix. *76. Wymiar złego Bena, w stylu komiksowego złoczyńcy. Coś w stylu Światu Bizzaro z DC. *78. Wymiar gdzie Doktor Animo przejął Omnitrix. *80. Wymiar gdzie Doktor Psychobos przejął Omnitrix. *81. Wymiar gdzie Aggregor przejął Omnitrix. *82. Wymiar innego Bena 10.000, gdzie poślubił Ester. Zamiast Julii, bądź Kai. *87. Wymiar gdzie Omnitrix zdobywa pewna starsza babcia, i ratuje świat pod przykrywką nocy. *100. Wymiar bez jakichkolwiek kosmitów, sama Ziemia, normalne Bellwood, brak Undertown, brak Hydraulików, brak Omnitrixa na ręku Bena. Nieznane dotąd wymiary *2-8. *14-17. *28-41. *91-98. Dwa mini Spin-Offy Tytuły *Ben 22: Mechaobcy Herosi (Ben 22: Mecha-Alien Heroes) *Ben 10: Alien-Man Tematyka Bena 22 *Crossoverowy serial powstały w wyniku połączenia gatunku Bena 10 i Maxa Steela. *Tylko 13 odcinków. *Odcinki 45-minutowce. *Stylizowane 1-liniowymi wrogami, którzy nie uciekają co sekundę po wpakowaniu za kraty. *Wymiar 22. Tematyka Alien-Mana *Green-Ten jako główny bohater, bardziej stylizowany na Spider-Mana. *Tylko 13 odcinków. *Odcinki 45-minutowce. *Sporo nawiązań do DC Comics i Marvela. *Wymiar 75. 10: the Alternates Każdy odcinek 11-minutowy 13 odcinków dla Dobrych pomniejszych alternatwy, 13 odcinków dla złych pomniejszych alternatyw, i 13 odcinków dla alternatyw Kenny'ego Sezon 3 # Green, Red and Ken # 23th Ken # The Thousand, Witch and Hammer # Kennedy's Troubles # The Forgotte Eon # Bad, Bad Ken # War II: Rebel of Tommorow # Future High-Tech # Perfect Rooters Project # The Prime Ken: Ken 10 # The Prime Ken: Chrono Spanner # The Prime Ken: Ken 100 # The Prime Ken: Ken 10.000 Zmiany w serii Jen 10 #Zmiana fabuły odcinka Witaj znowu Ziemio #Odcinek specjalny Takie jak ja, inne jak ja. Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Brudnopisy